


Alone At Last

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This job we do (and other dead ends).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmesandy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=callmesandy).



Stalking vampires through back alleys is a hobby -- an obsession -- foreplay -- so dangerous that it no longer contains even a glimmer of joy for Rupert, of hope for Hermione. It has become a shared job, a distraction, and a reminder -- and at the moment when a vampire turns to dust, it becomes a shared climax more exhilarating than any sex could provide. They have never needed Harry, nor Buffy, nor the Council, nor the Ministry, no weapons, no textbooks. In the dark it is brilliantly clear -- they have only ever needed themselves for protection.


End file.
